Rush of adrenaline
by Lady Crystal-4
Summary: It was a guy that he hadn't seen in the few time that he had been working on the bar, but apparently he was a regular, since the others greeted him. He sat on a stool near him, and Hajime gave him a quick look. It was a tall man, with dark brown hair. He seemed to blend quite good with the rest of the atmosphere of the bar. "Hey, you don't look familiar to me. Are you new?"


Hello!~ Yes, the usual, this was on my to-do list haha. Lady Joker from SolidS kind of inspired this. It's from the time that Hajime worked as a bartender after his fight with Haru. I twisted it? I guess? Anyway, hope that you like it!~ Oh yeah, whatever I write does not mean that i'm okay with it, just as a warning haha.  
Hope that you enjoy it!~

* * *

**_Rush of adrenaline_**

Hajime sighed, fixing his tie. Aside from the guy who had tried to flirt with him, everything was calm. His coworkers were occupied too, and so he stayed on the bar, waiting for a new customer to enter or someone wanting another drink. The first was what happened.

It was a guy that he hadn't seen in the few time that he had been working on the bar, but apparently he was a regular, since the others greeted him. He sat on a stool near him, and Hajime gave him a quick look. It was a tall man, with dark brown hair. He seemed to blend quite good with the rest of the atmosphere of the bar.

"Hey, you don't look familiar to me. Are you new?"

"... Yes."

"You are underage, right?"

"...I'm not allowed to answer personal questions, nor I have interest in doing it."

"Ha ha, I understand. Don't need to answer me."

"Well, then. What do I serve you?"

He thought for a while, but then he gave him a smile, lighting a cigarette. "Surprise me?"

Hajime scowled at that but prepared the first drink that he could think of. A strong one. The other seemed amused at it, but still drank it all.

He attended the other customers, not paying more attention than necessary. After a while, he prepared a light, non-alcoholic drink for him. A few more people consumed before he could try it. Once he was about to reach for it, the guy in front of him, the one that he didn't know of, talked again.

"Hey, can you make me another one of this?"

The guy gave his glass a sip as soon as he gave it to him, and then continued with his cigarette. When Hajime was about to reach back his own, the other dropped the ash there. He looked up, ready to ask the other what was he doing, but he chuckled, leaning over the bar and whispering to him.

"You didn't even notice. Your drink. The guy at your left spiked it when you were preparing his glass."

Hajime looked briefly to the side, noticing that dude that was flirting with him earlier. He seemed quite mad at the brown haired guy.

"He must have wanted to take you home, _boy_."

It was humiliating. Being called like that, and the fact that his low voice gave him shivers.

"Oh~ What a nice blushing face. Sorry, did I ruin your night?" He asked, with a smirk. He was teasing him so badly. Hajime wanted to scream.

"Ah~ How serious. Well, since we should probably distract that guy over there, here, want it?" He said, handing him his cigarette.

"Uh..."

"Never done it? Want me to teach you?"

"No, it's okay." He had a brief idea of how to do it, but still choked when the smoke got into his body. The guy chuckled, taking the cigarette from him and showing him how he was supposed to do it.

"This is why these places aren't for boys. You shouldn't have trusted me. I could have been lying about the other guy to gain your trust myself, you know?"

Hajime felt quite ashamed at that. He _was_ right. His guts feelings had never failed him, but he still shouldn't be so careless. "Shut up. Why are you so interested in me, anyway? Do you want to 'take me home' too?"

"Haha, no. There's just... This particular gleam in your eyes. It just makes you seem really innocent, sorry. It makes me want to tease you. You scowl too much for your age. What are you, in high school?"

"..."

"Well, could I ask why are you moping, at least? There's not a lot of people now, so…"

It was true, and he was kind of bored, so… If he didn't say any names it would be okay, wouldn't it? It was weird. Hajime wanted to trust him, even if he was a total stranger, someone who he probably wouldn't see anymore. But still, it was better than doing nothing. It wasn't as if he could fix his problems with Haru on the moment, so…

"I had a fight with a… friend. It was probably my fault, but… I'm not…"

"No need to share it all. A fight, uh? Those are never pretty. Well, how much time passed from this?"

"A week."

"No talking to each other even once?"

"No. I avoid him."

"Hm. Well, if he is important to you, you should try to make peace with him. I'm sure it's something you can talk and discuss about."

"Why do you care?"

The guy chuckled, and finished his drink.

"I guess it's my older brother instinct kicking in. If I can help you with anything…"

A coworker signaled the time to him, his shift was over.

"I don't want to go home… Not yet."

The other looked quite surprised, but then reached out to mess his hair, and chuckled. "… I'll see you outside, boy."

He was being reckless, yes. But still, he just wanted a rush of adrenaline, of something. It wasn't as if he was going to see him again, or he couldn't protect himself.

They went walking for a while, it wasn't even necessary for them to talk that much. The silence was comfortable enough for both. Still, the other had teased him through the night, and in some point they went to drink, and he taught Hajime how to smoke. When he received a call from his father, the other took him to a place near his home. Then, they went their separates ways.

"Hajime?"

"Hm? What is it?"

"This class is over. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just sleepy."

"Ah, I see. You really sleep a lot, don't you?"

"I guess."

He had been up until late for the job on the bar. He thought about resigning, since it was taking a bit of a toll on him, but… Maybe… If he could see him again…

.

.

.

"Oh. I had this feeling that you were going to quit, and didn't want to check if it was true yet. Glad to know that you're here. How about you make me one of your strong drinks and we talk?

He did that, and once the other customers were attended he went over to him.

"Tell me, how was your week?"

"I wanted to thank you."

"Hm? Thank me? Did you fix things with your friend?"

"Yeah. I thought about what you told me and… We talked again."

"Well, then. I'm glad… Should I keep calling you boy? Or are you going to tell me your name? I guess we were too occupied by our thoughts to introduce each other last time."

Yeah, he was a total stranger, but Hajime wanted to know more. He felt at ease with him. And that was enough.

"... I'm Hajime."

"Kai."

* * *

So first of all. DON'T BE LIKE HAJIME. BE CAREFUL.  
That aside. As soon as I wrote the last sentence, Beast Master appeared randomly in youtube so... Yeah, Kai is on his beast mode here. He wants to... Eat Hajime up. But for that he has to slowly bring him to his nest... I'm sorry. Kai is not searching for anything, he is just curious as well as Hajime. That's it. Oh yeah Kai calling Hajime "boy" is because i'm totally weak to it. Sorry not sorry.  
Also. Uhh don't drink or smoke if you are underage. I've done it, but you shouldn't... I'm trying to be moral, sorry haha.  
Well, there's still more wips that need to be finished, so I hope that you enjoyed it!~  
Until the next time~


End file.
